wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Haya
Haya, often referred to as The Grand Author, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. She is considered to be the author of every life's story, from the greatest of adventurers to the smallest insect, writing their stories in the great book of the heavens. Her reputation as the Goddess of Life and the Grand Author has led many to not only love her, but also to fear her, worrying that she may bring about the end of a person's life with a single word. In spite of that, people are inspired by her, using her as an excuse to go out and live the most exciting lives that they can to live up to her writing. Worshipers Followers of Haya tend to lean more towards careers that seek to bring about life, or encourage it. As such, her worshipers tend to be authors like herself, midwives, or even farmers. Of course, her followers vary as much as there are different kinds of people, but the one commonality is that they put the worth of life and living above all else. Clerics Clerics devoted to Haya are found in almost every major city, serving to look after and protect the citizens. While not all of her clerics are powerful enough to do high level healing spells, not usually able to do anything more than curing light wounds with their magic, almost all of them are trained in medicine, able to do more with a first aid kit than anyone else. Orders ; Preservationists : The Preservationists are a group of followers who are dedicated to going out and seeking out any creature or group of people whose lives teeter on the edge of extinction. Though some see the Preservationists as a dangerous group, taking care of creatures who others deem as highly dangerous, they help everyone who needs it, while still being careful of maintaining the world's ecosystem. ; The Guardians of the Ailed : Some of Haya's followers go above and beyond to protect life. The Guardians of the Ailed are a group of people who exemplify that ideal. They do everything in their power to look after those who need it most. While Preservationists tend to protect all life, The Guardians of the Ailed seek to kill those who threaten life. While some claim this is paradoxical since The Guardians threaten life to protect it, they tend to consider life through a lens of good and evil, with themselves as the good. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Haya involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of creating and preserving life, there are some that are involved with the nature of creativity. Below is an example of a prayer to Haya: "O Great Author, all life is in your hands from conception until death. Help us to cherish our children and to reverence the awesome privilege of our share in creation. May all people live and die in dignity and love. Bless all those who defend the rights of the handicapped and the aged. Enlighten and be merciful toward those who fail to love, and give them peace. Let freedom be tempered by responsibility, integrity and morality."